


Rest From Flight

by bourbonbucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Castiel in Panties, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Dean Smith - Freeform, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Established Relationship, Feminization, Kept Boy Castiel, M/M, Nicknames, Panties, Praise Kink, Top Dean Winchester, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonbucky/pseuds/bourbonbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being away on a business trip for two weeks, Dean decides to make up for all that time he was away from his sweet angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest From Flight

**Author's Note:**

> written for the ever lovely [flying-indigo-people-eater](http://flying-indigo-people-eater.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

Dean poured two fingers of whiskey into a glass and downed half in one swallow. A drink that small wasn’t going to do anything for him beyond tasting good, but he didn’t need it to. He turned away from his liquor cabinet and looked at his couch. It was clean for the first time in weeks, none of his clothing or Cas’ books anywhere to be seen. In fact, the entire apartment was damn-near sparkling. When he’d gotten home two days ago, he’d expected to come back and for everything to be almost exactly as he left it. Instead he got a beautiful surprise.

His boy had been good while he was gone, cleaning every room and organizing everything just how he liked it. If Dean hadn’t been so tired, he’d have fucked Cas against the kitchen counter. All he’d had the energy to do was sleep, though. Cas didn’t mind, of course, sweet as he was. They were making up for it now though. A couple full nights of sleep and the next two days off were just what Dean needed.

Cas was sitting patiently in the middle of the couch, his hands in his lap making him look almost innocent. If it weren’t for the crop top and the panties he might’ve almost gotten away with that look. The words _good girl_ were written across Cas’ chest in bold, glittery black lettering, and his gorgeous cock was confined in bright blue satin. Dean walked over to the couch and reached out with his free hand, lovingly running his fingers through Cas’ thick brown hair. He gently pulled on it and guided Cas to look up at him.

Dean pressed the lip of the glass to Cas’ mouth and raised an eyebrow in question. Cas opened his mouth and accepted the small bit of whiskey Dean poured in before pulling it back and finishing the drink himself. The glass was set down on the table by the toy box, and Dean went back to stroking Cas’ hair.

“God, you look so fucking delicious right now, Cas.” Dean cupped Cas’ jaw, drawing him forward to sit on the edge of the couch.

Cas smiled and turned his head to kiss the inside of Dean’s wrist. It was such a light touch, but it made Dean ache worse than he had when he was actually away. He pulled his hand away from Cas’ jaw and cupped the back of Cas’ head. Dean pushed his sweatpants down past his hips with his free hand, freeing his cock. He was already fully hard, his dick standing straight out and pointing right at Cas’ plump mouth.

The blue satin showed the way Cas’ own cock was thickening and getting hard in kind, a gentle blush rising to his cheeks as he licked his lips. Dean pulled Cas’ head forward until the tip of his cock hit Cas’ cheek. He looked up at Dean from under his lashes, but kept his mouth shut. The blush on his cheeks was getting darker, and Dean smiled at seeing it.  He rubbed his dick across Cas’ lips, the tiniest smears of precome spreading out over them.

Dean bit his lower lip and groaned deep in his chest. “You’re so good for me. Know better than to just open your mouth without being told, don’t you? Are you desperate to be good for me, Cas?”

Cas nodded and turned his face to nuzzle the shaft of Dean’s dick. His hands stayed stationary on top of his thighs. Dean was proud of his boy, so well-trained and needy for cock.

Dean gently pulled Cas away and put the head of his dick back at Cas’ lips. “You can suck now, baby bird.”

Cas sunk his head onto Dean’s cock without hesitation, half of Dean’s dick disappearing behind his pretty pink lips. He moaned and closed his eyes, his head nodding as he sucked and ran his tongue along the underside of the shaft. Dean inhaled sharply and tugged on Cas’ hair. After a year it was easy for Cas to get him off like this. They knew each other’s bodies, and Cas knew just how to move his tongue until Dean was shaking. Cas pulled back, sucking hard as he made his way to the head. He looked up at Dean and opened his mouth, showing off the way his tongue swirled and wriggled across Dean’s dick. Another time Dean would have let Cas lavish his cock with attention until that pretty face was covered in come, but he had other plans for today.

Dean pulled Cas away, both of them breathing heavily as they stared at each other. With gentle hands Dean pulled Cas to his feet, glad to see the head of his gorgeous boy’s cock peeking out above the blue panties. He reached down and cupped Cas through the satin, kneading the throbbing shaft until Cas keened.

He chuckled and kissed the corner of Cas’ mouth, then gently bit at the skin of his jaw, nibbling a path back to Cas’ ear. “Your shirt’s right, you really are a good girl, aren’t you?”

Cas shivered and nodded, smiling against Dean’s cheek. “Does that I mean I can finish sucking you?”

Dean bit at Cas’ neck, then turned him around forcefully and pushed him until he was kneeling on the couch cushions. Cas went obediently, following every unspoken command. He braced his hands on the back of the couch and tilted his hips so his ass was pushed out obscenely. Dean smiled and cupped Cas’ ass in his hands, then pulled the panties down just until the end of the plug in Cas’ wet hole was exposed but his cock was still trapped in the front.

A beautiful white jewel caught the light from the window, the heavy steel a beautiful silvery contrast to Cas’ tan skin. Dean reached forward and touched it, sliding his fingers across the warm metal. Cas took a deep breath, always trying to steady himself, to keep calm and stoic. Dean had been working hard to break him of that, to let him know that he was allowed to be human, he was allowed be needy and messy.

“Don’t keep any of those noises from me, little bird. Okay?” Dean tugged on the plug until it started sliding free.

Cas nodded and moaned. “Of course, Dean.”

“Stay still.” Dean pushed the plug back into Cas, grinning when Cas grunted softly but didn’t move. “That’s a good little bird. Where are you, Cas?”

Cas took a deep breath, and Dean saw his hands tighten on the back of the couch. “Green.”

Dean smiled. “Perfect.”

He gripped the end of the plug and gave it a sharp tug, just enough to pull on Cas’ rim, but not enough for it to come out. Cas’ breath hitched, but he kept still. Dean wiggled the plug around, fucking Cas’ hole with it until he could hear soft whimpers spilling from Cas’ lips. After another few turns he pulled the plug out and admired the slight gape of Cas’ pretty pink hole. His cock throbbed to be in the tight heat, but he ignored it and set the plug down on the coffee table. The latches on the toy box popped open easily, and Dean grabbed a bottle of lube and Cas’ favorite toy. The pretty, pale yellow glass dildo was cold and heavy in Dean’s hand. He ran a thumb over one of the bumps that covered the shaft and thought back to the first time they’d used it. Cas had come untouched as he screamed Dean’s name.

Cas kept perfectly still, looking straight ahead toward the kitchen instead of trying to turn back and see which toy Dean picked. Warmth filled Dean’s chest to see his boy behaving so well.

Dean laid a hand on Cas’ lower back. “Cas?”

“Green.” Cas answered without hesitation, his voice a little strained.

A soft chuckle shook Dean’s shoulders, and he turned back to the table for the lube. He spread a healthy amount across the glass and spread Cas’ ass open with one hand. The sight of Cas’ hole twitching and ready to be filled pulled an appreciative moan from him.

“It’s gonna be cold, sweetheart.” Dean pressed the rounded tip of the toy to Cas’ hole and gently slid it in.

Cas shivered and whimpered, his thighs trembling. The toy disappeared into Cas’ body inch by inch, the bumps dragging along his rim as they each popped inside. Once half of the toy was in, Dean stopped and gave Cas a chance to catch his breath. The only noise in the apartment was Cas’ moaning breaths. He was shaking where he knelt on the couch, and his hips were twitching around and shifting, the tiniest little movements as his body tried to draw more of the toy in.

Dean pushed the dildo in further, turning it as he did so.

Cas’ head flew back, his back arching and arms shaking like they might give out. “Fuck!”

Dean rubbed Cas’ back. “It’s only been two weeks, baby, you miss me doing this to you that much?”

Cas nodded. “I didn’t have anything in me while you were gone.”

Dean smiled and stopped as his fingers met Cas’ ass, all of the toy fit snugly inside his greedy hole. He let it sit for a moment and ran his fingers around Cas’ rim. The slick skin was stretched beautifully. Dean waited a moment, then started pulling the dildo out slowly, watching intently as each bump popped out of Cas’ hole. Lube made the glass and Cas’ skin shine, the wet mess making the throbbing of Dean’s cock worse. The tip of the toy slid out of Cas’ hole, leaving it gaping and empty. Dean rubbed the slick skin with his thumb and hummed appreciatively.

Cas whimpered, then gave a throaty moan as the toy slid back into him. “Dean.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“Please, fuck me.” Cas’ head fell and hung between his arms.

Dean twisted the toy around and reached down to feel Cas’ cock where it was trapped in satin. Cas keened when Dean’s fingers rubbed over his straining dick, trailing through the precome that soaked the fabric.

“You’re so wet, angel.” Dean angled the toy down, a practiced move that had Cas groaning and whimpering, his body moving of its own accord as he arched his back and shoved his ass out further.

Cas shuddered and panted, still doing his best to obey Dean’s order and remain still. After a final thrust of the toy, Dean slowly pulled it out. Tiny, shaking moans poured out of Cas as each bump on the dildo’s shaft slid free of him. Once it was out, Dean set it aside and stripped out of his own clothing. He pulled Cas to stand again and gently undressed him.

Dean ran his hands across Cas’ bare body, digging his fingers into the smooth skin. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Cas smiled and looked up at Dean through his lashes, that pretty blush still dusting his cheeks. He closed the space between them and pressed his cock into Dean’s hip, pressing forward and grinding himself shamelessly. Dean chuckled and shook his head. His cock was rubbing against Cas’ stomach, throbbing between their bodies. No matter how much Dean wanted to take things slow, his body wasn’t going to let him. He’d missed this too much when he was traveling to do anything other than take everything Cas offered.

Dean cupped Cas’ face between his hands and pulled him into a deep kiss. Cas’ hands slid up to Dean’s chest, resting against him as Dean slid his tongue into Cas’ mouth. They moved against one another, grinding their cocks languidly as they moaned into each other’s mouths. Dean broke the kiss as he pushed Cas down onto the couch. Cas laughed and spread his legs wide, a smile on his face as Dean moved to kneel between his thighs. Dean loomed over Cas, his wide frame just large enough to cover Cas entirely.

Dean leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Cas’ lips, then dipped down to bite his neck. Cas gasped and cupped the back of his head.

“You don’t want to go to the bedroom?” Cas turned his head to offer Dean more of his skin.

Dean shook his head and sucked a bruise just below Cas’ jaw. He kissed the reddened skin, then moved up to whisper in Cas’ ear. “Thought we could make it like our first time.”

Cas moaned and wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips. “I rode you our first time. Want me to sit on your cock again?”

Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to the shell of Cas’ ear. “Nah, I like you like this.”

“Won’t you like me better if you’re inside me?” Cas turned his head and nuzzled Dean’s cheek with his nose.

“Needy little thing, aren’t you?” Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’ forehead and pushed himself back up to his knees.

The whole front of his body was cold as he turned and grabbed the lube. He slicked three of his fingers and slid them into Cas’ hole until they were at the last knuckle with no resistance. Cas gasped and spread his legs wider as Dean started to slowly fuck him with his fingers. Cas’ cock jumped and dribbled precome onto his stomach, the head shiny and on the verge of turning purple. Dean pulled his fingers out, making sure to rub them across Cas’ prostate as he did. He hastily slicked his cock up then tossed the bottle aside.

“You want it, Cas?” He pushed the head of his dick just inside the wet, gaping mess waiting for him.

Cas scowled at him, but nodded. “Dean, _fuck_ , you know I do.”

Dean laughed and rubbed the head of his dick in a circle around Cas’ hole. “Then ask nicely, princess.”

Cas put his ankles on Dean’s shoulders and looked him right in the eye. “I’ve been a good girl, Dean, please fuck my pussy.”

Dean turned his head and nipped at Cas’ calf as he eased his cock into the waiting heat. He looked down and watched each inch being swallowed up eagerly. Cas’ body sagged and released the tension he’d built up waiting. In one easy push Dean had himself buried completely, his body accepted so easily by Cas’. He pushed Cas’ legs off of his shoulders and leaned forward over Cas again. The couch was big enough for them to lie comfortably, but Dean put one of his feet on the floor so he could get more traction and fuck Cas harder, because Cas always begged for it harder.

Cas locked his ankles behind Dean’s back and squeezed the thick cock spreading him open. “Please.”

Dean smiled and kissed Cas again, pulling out as Cas’ arms wrapped around his shoulders. Cas moaned into the kiss when Dean quickly thrust right back in, squeezing him as he bottomed out. Dean shoved himself as far in as possible and ground his hips in a circle, groaning at the feel of Cas wrapped around him. He pressed himself as close to Cas’ body as he could get, desperate to have as much of Cas’ skin on his as he could.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Cas as he started a rhythm. Cas matched his pace, meeting each thrust with a roll of his hips, breathy moans filling the air between them. Dean pressed a kiss to the corner of Cas’ mouth as he slammed in hard. Cas clung tighter to him, trembling underneath him as their skin smacked together. Sweat rolled down Dean’s back and sides, his chest sticking to Cas’ when he breathed.

Dean trailed kisses across Cas’ jaw to his ear. He moaned into Cas’ hair as he slammed himself in again, then again even harder.

Cas whimpered and squeezed Dean’s cock. “Yes, Dean, _yes_!”

Dean moaned and kissed Cas’ hair. “Gonna come on just my cock, sweetheart? Think you can?”

“Yes, I can, yes. Please, Dean.” Cas’ nails dug into his shoulders, tracking fire across his skin.

Dean growled and bore down on Cas’ body with his own, making sure each thrust had Cas’ cock rubbing against his stomach.

“Show me how much you like it, baby.” Dean pulled back so he could see Cas’ face.

Cas’ moans sounded like sobs, his expression so beautifully lost as he stared up at Dean. His entire body was trembling. Dean could feel how close he was, his hole getting tighter and tighter. The grip on Dean’s shoulders went hard enough to bruise as Cas choked out a moan, then held his breath. Dean groaned and slammed in again, his foot slipping against the hardwood as he gave Cas everything he could.

Cas sobbed as he came, come dripping out from between their stomachs. He pawed at Dean’s shoulders and neck, pulling him back down so there was no space left between their bodies. Dean showered Cas’ face in kisses, his thrusts slowing to a languid pace as Cas rode out his orgasm.

“Dean, Dean, oh, _Dean_.” Cas turned his head and caught the next kiss, shuddering and moaning into it.

Dean pulled back, sucking at Cas’ bottom lip before kissing his chin. “That’s my good little bird.”

Cas smiled and cupped the back of Dean’s head, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Will you come inside me, please?”

Dean nodded and grabbed one of Cas’ thighs, pulling his leg higher to get a better angle. He put both feet on the couch and buried his face in Cas’ neck. Liquid heat was building low in his abdomen, and he sped up the rolling of his hips to chase after it. Cas’ body was so soft beneath him, relaxed and fucked out. He kissed the hinge of Cas’ jaw and groaned deeply. Flashes of fire poured down his spine, and the pressure in his belly quickly went to his balls, making them heavy and ready to draw up so he could fill Cas with come.

“Fuck, you feel so good, baby.” Dean fucked into Cas’ used hole even faster, so close his legs were shaking. “Always so good for me. Cas, _fuck_ , Cas!”

Dean shoved his cock as far into Cas’ body as it would go, his hips pushing and grinding as he tensed and moaned through his release. Cas hummed happily and stroked his hair. Every drop of tension bled out of Dean’s body at once, mind-numbing pleasure crashing into him that lifted his face in a smile. He went to his elbows and kissed Cas, sucking on his lips and tongue like he could just consume Cas whole right there. Cas would probably let him if he asked.

Cas made a noise of protest when his cock slipped out after a moment, and Dean couldn’t help chuckling at it. “Sweetheart, you’re gonna have to wait a few before you can try for any cockwarming.”

Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s chin. “I like having you in me.”

Dean hummed in agreement. “I like it, too, but we still have to take breaks.”

Cas sighed but didn’t argue.

After another minute of trading slow, luxuriant kisses, they turned themselves so they were lying on their sides facing each other, Cas pressed between the back of the couch and Dean. His head was tucked up under Dean’s chin, the whole of his body effectively hidden from the rest of the room. Dean was grateful for being able to see Cas like this, vulnerable and open. He rubbed Cas’ back slowly, feeling each curve glide under his hand until he was grabbing Cas’ ass. Cas hummed and pressed a kiss to Dean’s chest. They couldn't stay like this for too long, not with how messy they were and how badly they'd fucked up the couch, but they could afford a few minutes of quiet. At least until things got too sticky.

Dean licked his lips and nuzzled Cas' hair, making sure to get his attention. "Do you know how good you are, sweetheart?"

Cas inhaled sharply and pressed himself even closer to Dean's body. "No."

Dean smiled and spoke directly into Cas' ear. "You should've seen me in that hotel, angel. I missed your tight little hole on my cock, missed all those pretty noises you make."

Cas squirmed. "I'm your good girl?"

Dean moaned and nodded. "You're my best girl, angel."

Dean dipped his fingers into the crack of Cas' ass and felt where his come was slowly leaking out.

"You're still all wet, got my come dripping out of you. Ain't a thing prettier than that." Dean pressed a kiss to Cas' hair. "Well, maybe except when you've got my cock down your throat."

Cas giggled and hummed softly. "Then you should probably fuck my throat later."

Dean rubbed his fingers across Cas' hole and felt how sloppy and used it was. If he was Cas' age they could've been fucking again already. Then again, if he was Cas' age he wouldn't have the stamina to fuck Cas the way his sweet angel deserved.

"Maybe I should come on your pretty face." Dean pulled his fingers away from Cas' hole and rested his hand on Cas' ass.

Cas nodded and moaned. "Only if you promise to take pictures."

Dean chuckled. "Of course, sweetheart. But why don't we shower first, yeah?"

"That sounds wonderful." Cas kissed Dean's sternum and followed him to the bathroom.

They stopped to kiss before turning the shower on, Dean holding Cas against him as he tried to think of any possible way he could bring Cas with him on the next trip. There was no way he could go two weeks without this again. Cas was just too good to ever leave behind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and let me know what you think, thank you for reading!


End file.
